Ideas for Stories I Will Probably Never Write
by King of the Void
Summary: Some story ideas I've come up with. Feel free to use them to start your own story, just send me a link if you do. Covers any and all series.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Red vs Blue

Summary: After months of digging around for information on his past, Church returns to the blues with a way to solve all their problems: Time Travel. By hooking up Wyoming's time distortion unit to the windmill powerplant (Sorry, I don't play Halo, so I don't know the name of the map) they're able to go back to the days of the flashbacks.

This story could go a few different ways. It could be that sending a person back would take too much power, so only Church can go. If that was the case it could be an 'X reads Y' type story where he shows them what will happen in the future (my favorite idea), he could sabotage everything without showing himself, or he could take the place of the original Epsilon. Or you could have a few people go back too, up to you.

Possible lines:

Wash watched worriedly as the door dented and buckled. Then something Church had done a long time ago came back to him. "Caboose, everyone on this ship is on our team and they really, REALLY need your help."

Without saying a work Caboose turned around to the keyboard and pressed a series of buttons.

"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Power the Dark Lord Knows Not

Series: Harry Potter

Summary: A series of one shots in which Harry gets various powers and abilities from other series. Whenever possible they should be explained by events already in the book such as gaining Hallow powers because of the AK he got hit with as a baby. Most knowledge based powers can be explained by the sorting hat giving him the knowledge in the chamber of secrets instead of the sword.

Possible lines:

Harry stood motionless as the dark lord lifted the curse, every fiber of his being aching. His eyes stared off into space, not hearing the taunting and laughter of the deatheaters all around the graveyard. "I am the bone of my sword…" Just like in the chamber his words echoed with power. Silence fell as the dark witches and wizards watched him. "**Steel is my body…and fire is my blood…"**

Two trench knives appeared in his hands and he dashed forward. His body was built for speed, small and fast, dodging through Voldemort's incoming spells. "Too slow Tom." He mocked as he slid past the dark lord, his knife opening a cut in his robes. Turning quickly he tries to continue his assult, but the dark lord moved first and banished him into a tomb stone.

"An interesting power." Hissed Voldemort. "Transfiguration of the air perhaps? I'll have to wring the secrets out of you before I kill you."

"**I have known over a thousand blades…"** Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he shot off a sickening yellow curse. "**Running to death…clinging to life…**" Five large broadswords shot down, blocking the curse and making Voldemort jump back to keep from being impaled. More swords appeared in the air, ready to rain down of the dark lord and his followers. "**I have withstood pain to protect them, but I shall only lead to greater danger. Come. Unlimited Blade Works!"**

A ring of fire swept out, engulfing the dark lord and his followers. When they could see again they saw a war scared land littered with swords. The sky over head flashed with green lightning as embers of matching color slowly floated up from the ground. Their blood ran cold as they spotted Harry standing on the lone hill. With a wave of his hand the countless swords rose in to the air and aimed. "Welcome to my world."


	3. Chapter 3

Series: Mass X-Over

Summary: A series of oneshots with characters from various series getting together to talk. The idea is based on the Carnival Phantasm segments with characters having to share tables.

Possible pairings:

Voldemort – Orochimaru

Shirou Emiya – Harry Potter

All the Jinchuriki

Just about anyone really


	4. Chapter 4

Title: With Great Power Comes Great Insanity

Series: Harry Potter

Summary: After years of being told there's no such thing as magic Harry refuses to believe he's a wizard, instead believing Hogwarts and everyone there is a delusion his mind made for him in order to deal with being locked in his cupboard so much. As a result, he's able to do things that would normally be considered impossible or that no one had thought of before.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Time Between

Series: Fate/stay Night

Summary: An idea built upon a question I've always wondered: What did Gilgamesh do between the fourth and fifth wars? Fill with various misadventures of Gilgamesh trying to fit in with the modern world, but keeping his normal personality. Also, send him to an anime convention.


End file.
